Epic Hallucination of History
by Kalincka
Summary: "Dude, c'est quoi ce truc !" hurla Lloyd en époussetant sa chemise à carreaux, complètement paniqué en voyant les deux petites créatures rouges et turquoises s'agripper à lui avec véhémence. Peter ne lui répondit pas, pétrifié en contemplant la cinquantaine de personnages s'agiter dans leur studio, personnages beaucoup trop familiers.


_Ceci vient d'être écrit en moins d'une heure, je vous demande mon pardon le plus sincère. J'ai récemment relevé le défi d'une amie qui était d'écrire en moins d'une heure un OS sur le fandom de mon choix, et comme l'idée d'un OS sur les Epic Rap Battles of History (sans crossover) me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps, je me suis : WHY NOT._

 _Je pense donc inaugurer le fandom des ERB francophones (je ne sais pas s'il en existe sur le fandom anglais, si vous avez des liens, n'hésitez pas *•*), et j'espère si fort que ce truc sera chouette à vos yeux._

 _Maintenant, je me retire dans mon bunker et je vais me cacher sous ma couette en attendant d'aller au dentiste... C'est à dire... Dans une heure. *sounds like a good plan*_

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, mettre en favori (?) ou même me demander des précisions sur le texte ou la chute parce que je dois avouer qu'il y a beaucoup de références (autant aux battles qu'aux Behind the Scenes parce que je suis une grande (trop grande) fan ^^')_

 ** _Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers ou les personnages incarnés dans les Epic Rap Battles of History dont l'idée est de Nice Peter & Epic Lloyd. Je respecte totalement leur travail et m'engage à retirer ce truc (même si intérieurement je prie pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dessus lol)._**

* * *

Vous connaissez ce sentiment que tout vous échappe, mais qu'en même temps, tout est clair dans votre tête ? Peter et Lloyd en firent l'expérience en ouvrant la porte de leur studio.

Oh, studio ma foi tout à fait normal. Les micros leur servant à enregistrer les ERB, les amplis qui leur permettaient d'adapter leurs voix, et bien évidemment, l'ordinateur qui servait à contrôler le tout.

Ce qui, en revanche, était _bien_ moins normal, c'était la cinquantaine de personnes qui hurlait dans une cacophonie de costumes mélangés tous ensemble.

Plus de cinquante personnes. Cinquante rôles. _Leurs_ rôles.

 _Leurs rôles des Epic Rap Battles of History._

À peine les deux vidéastes eurent le temps de se figer sous le choc – Peter se rappela vaguement qu'il était censé être cardiaque – que deux tâches colorées sautèrent sur Lloyd en lançant des petits cris stridents, faisant presque tomber le béret de l'homme qui, à son tour, hurla dans la panique :

— _Dude,_ c'est quoi ce truc ?!

Paniqué, le plus petit des deux comédiens épousseta sa chemise à carreaux dans l'espoir de balayer les deux insectes colorés de son corps, pour finalement les attraper dans son poing. Sidéré, il observa Chose Une et Chose Deux se débattre dans sa paume en l'insultant, leurs perruques turquoises et leurs costumes rouges criards l'empêchant presque de se reconnaître, lui, sur ces miniatures insolites.

Son cœur faillit louper un battement quand, en voulant échanger un regard avec Peter pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il aperçut un homme avec une sorte de casque sur la tête lever son épée au-dessus de son ami ce dernier ne réagit qu'à la dernière seconde en se retournant brutalement.

Peter ouvrit des yeux ronds en croisant la réplique exacte de Genghis Khan incarnée par Lloyd, et on aurait presque pu entendre son esprit hurler intérieurement la même réplique :

 _« WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK_ _WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK_ _WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK_ _WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK_ _»_

Cependant, le chef de l'Empire Mongol se détourna aussitôt de Peter, semblant déçu. Il marmonna dans un anglais primaire :

— Désolé. Je cherche le lapin.

— Le… Le _lapin_ ? bégaya presque inconsciemment le co-créateur des ERB, frôlant la crise cardiaque.

Mais l'autre ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se précipitant tout à coup dans la mêlée de personnages en voyant deux oreilles roses se balader dans la foule en hurlant « SILLY RABBIT, IMMA GOT YA ! » tout en levant son épée. À deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, Peter entendit vaguement des voix bien trop reconnaissables autour de lui :

— Est-ce que ceci est un _instrument de musique_ ? s'extasia une copie de lui habillé avec une perruque blanche.

— Oui, ça l'est, _fossile_ , rétorqua une version de Lloyd avec des piercings et des cheveux longs noirs, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

— ARRÊTEZ, JE NE SUIS PAS UN GIBIER, ON PEUT RÉGLER ÇA GENTI- AAAH ! s'échappa soudainement une mascotte rose poursuivie par deux hommes habillés en tenues d'explorateurs – l'un d'eux portait un tricorne sur la tête.

— BABY BABY OOOOOH YEAH, BABY BABY OOOOOH ! chanta une voix particulièrement fausse dans la foule, bien vite assommée d'un coup de poing par Beethoven hurlant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vrai musique.

Lloyd détourna soudainement son attention des créatures bariolées qu'il tenait dans sa main pour se concentrer sur la foule en voyant qu'une réplique de lui en kimono blanc venait de se jeter sur une combinaison jaune, le tout en hurlant que « LA FUREUR DU DRAGON ÉTAIT UN COMPLOT, CHUCK NORRIS NE _PERD PAS_ ». Il détourna le regard vers de célèbres pacifistes empêchant deux femmes – une en armure et l'autre avec un marteau dans la main – de se sauter dessus, à deux doigts de s'entretuer, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, il vit son incarnation de Clyde observer d'un air méfiant sa réplique d'Al Capone, Clint Eastwood au beau milieu, les tenant tous les deux en joue de son pistolet. Sans bien sûr oublier de mentionner le serbe faisant apparaître de l' _électricité_ même au cœur de ses mains, au beau milieu de la pièce, tout comme le magicien flottant dans les airs, juste à côté d'un fantôme monochrome – coupé au niveau du buste –, les deux hommes volants visés par l'équipe des Ghostbusters.

Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, et lui comme Peter seraient déjà tombés au sol s'ils avaient pris le temps de tous les détailler. Alors que Lloyd laissait tomber Chose Une et Chose Deux par terre en même temps que Michael Bay faisait exploser leur ordinateur, seule une phrase de sa part se fit entendre dans la cacophonie ambiante :

— Je crois que j'ai pris l' _heroin joke_ trop au sérieux.


End file.
